Boss Leader
Summary Boss Leader is the leading figure within the secretive Activity Consortium, a gathering of spectrals that track and deal with paranormal activity around the planet. She is single-handedly responsible for both the barrier around Mayview as well as maintaining the dream-hub of the Consortium. However, despite arguably being the most powerful character in the series, she tends to have a more flippant attitude towards those around her, playing with and teasing them without getting serious. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 7-C with spectral energy | At least 7-C, likely much higher Name: Boss Leader, "B.L." Origin: Paranatural Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spectral, Medium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can interact with and see normally non-corporeal/invisible ghosts/spirits, Sleep Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Can enter a state of heightened perception and speed that allows her to create afterimages | Previous abilities and Reality Warping, Intangibility, Creation, Biological Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis, Body Control, Durability Negation and Power Nullification against spirits and ghosts (She can reach their 'true', weakened form, and kill them permanently), Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Limited Time Manipulation (She can slow the events in dreams relative to the real world) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Should be superior to the likes of Richard Spender), Town level with spectral energy (Presumably created the barrier that surrounds Mayview, as it's stated she could "drop it". Said barrier can keep in spirits that tower over the forest surrounding the small town as well as The Shadow, which as described as "a nuclear bomb") | At least Town level, likely much higher (Created the entire Dream Hub of the activity consortium, which was barely explored by Spender. When speaking to Max, she conjured various open environments, although it is unknown if they were just illusions) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Mr. Garcia, who reacted to Isaac's electrical attacks), Massively Hypersonic while in spirit trance (Is a state of heightened perception, where the world appears to be motionless around her. Spender could react to Isaac's Lightning within it) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building level (Should be superior to Spender) | Unknown Durability: At least Small Building level (She should be comparable to the rest of the consortium, which includes Richard Spender.), Town level with forcefields | Unknown, likely Small Building level (Never shown to take a hit due to her state of being, although she shouldn't be less durable than before) Stamina: Extremely High (Maintains links between the dreams of the Activity Consortium and their hub constantly, seemingly doesn't need to rest) Range: Extended melee range with spectral energy, several dozen meters with spec shots | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (One of the leading figures in the spectral community, keeping tabs on the entire organization) Weaknesses: Cocky, likes to play with her opponent Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spectral Energy: As a half-spirit, B.L. can utilize her innate white spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. While she has never manifested constructs, as a spectral she should be within the full capacity to manifest one, even surrounding herself with an aura at times. * Dream Spirit: Boss Leader is the medium for an "ancient spirit of dreams", which allows her to invade and manipulate the dreams of any sleeping sentient being, including those of ghosts and spirits. Outside of the dream world, it is stated she can force members of the Consortium to fall asleep even while in the subconscious world, and she is never shown leaving it. She can manipulate dreams as physical worlds, and connect the dreams of others, allowing her to put together the base of the Activity Consortium within the minds of its members. Key: Real Life | Dream World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paranatural